


Imaginings

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-31
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wasn't imagining that Faith was naked. Nope. Not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginings

_Firms lips pressed hungrily against his own, and he couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable warmth rush through him as the dark-haired Slayer let the remainder of her clothing drop to the floor. A lustful glint shining in her eyes, she leaned closer to him and gently whispered in his ear..._

"Andrew!"

His eyes snapped open as the familiar voice rang out behind him, and the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"I wasn't picturing you naked."

*

Andrew ignored the curious stares he was getting. What, had they never seen someone with two black eyes before?


End file.
